


Happy Birthday?

by UnicornAffair



Series: Trimberly Week of Past and Present [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Trini doesn't want the others on the team to know when her birthday is...so their solution? Celebrate her birthday EVERY dayTrimberly Week Day 1: Fluff





	Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemonade/gifts).



> <3 <3 <3 love you Ole. I wrote this for you, inspired by you, knowing you don't like to share your birthday. I figured Trimberly week would be the best time to post it ;)
> 
> Happy Birthday?? (lol)

Sacrifice. Being a Power Ranger at the end of the day was about sacrificing for the good of others. The job came first, the job  _ always _ came first. With aliens attacking so irregularly, there wasn’t time to commit to other activities in school. Connections to other kids naturally started to wane over time. For Zack and Trini, they didn’t really  _ have _ many people to call their own. Trini was the new kid, the loner; while Zack seemed to be forgotten amongst his peers despite living in Angel Grove his whole life. Kimberly was an outcast from her own clique, she was exiled from the cheerleading squad, her reputation in shambles. Jason never truly reconnected with his football team after the cow incident screwing their season over. The only one to retain bits of his social life was Billy and his D&D group, but even they grew tired of having to reschedule due to something  _ sudden. _

Angel Grove had no idea what these misfits had to do in order to constantly protect the town, to protect the  _ world  _ from threats trying to get the Zeo Crystal. It could lead to lonely times. Because of the secret identities, they had to live a life based on lies. They felt further and further from what they were  _ supposed _ to be as typical high schoolers. Battle after battle, life threatening injuries, and plenty of bad puns...the likes of Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini, they wouldn’t give this life up for anything else. 

This was more than a team, more than a group of friends...this was family.

On bleak days, when they felt disconnected from the world, they looked forward to the little things. Sleepovers in Billy’s basement to watch movies, volunteering to help Zack clean up the trailer park and assist his mother, sitting around a fire, milkshakes at Ernie’s;  _ anything _ that reminded them that they weren’t  _ just _ superheroes, they were only kids trying to live their lives. 

When Kimberly found out that Jason’s birthday was coming up, she was over the moon. It felt amazing to put her energy into  _ something _ positive, something for their family. The leader of their team put so much into being a Power Ranger...ever since failing the football team he made a 110% effort into his team. This was his second chance, his redemption at being  _ something _ worth anything and he’d rather die than to let his team down. He deserved a break, a chance to relax...a way for the team to appreciate everything he’s done for them morphed and un-morphed.

A surprise party, an intimate surprise party, at the base was Kimberly’s grand plan. The rest of the team were given important roles. Zack would be the distraction man, he would stall Jason for as long as possible, Billy volunteered to bake a cake, while Kimberly and Trini were left with the decorations. All Alpha 5 had to do was  _ shut his big mouth up _ and everything would go  _ perfectly.  _

“Don’t you think the decorations are a little cliche?” Trini asked, sorting through what Kimberly had bought at the party supply store. Red. Red  _ everything,  _ red and  _ t-rex _ everything to be more specific. It was as if Kimberly was shopping for an eight year old not a seventeen year old.

It was true. After they had become power rangers, they were all very attached to their ranger color to the point of becoming  _ odd _ to even  _ wear _ other colors. It became part of their identity, a way to feel connected to their morphed form in a sense. 

“I don’t think he’d appreciate a football themed party” Kimberly mused, football was a sore spot for the former quarterback. It was a complicated subject to say the least.

“Funny” Trini shook her head, not amused by the joke. If it could even be  _ considered _ a joke. 

Kimberly and Trini had only  _ just  _ begun to date. They were still treading the confusing waters of what it meant to be  _ more _ than just friends and teammates. Little kisses here and there, time spent alone and away from the boys, casual dates at krispy kreme or the movies. They were still testing to see if whatever it was between them would even  _ work.  _

The pink ranger turned her back, facing away from her  _ girlfriend _ to try and innocently probe some information out of her. “So, Jason’s birthday is  _ today,  _ Zack’s is in a couple of weeks” The downside of two November babies in the group. Soon they’d turn around and do something extra special for Zack...Kimberly was thinking a road trip, a mental escape, to be  _ anywhere _ but here. The beach maybe. “Mine’s in February…”

“Mine’s in March” Billy caught wind of the last thing Kimberly said and added his two cents. He came in with a beaming smile, a beautifully frosted cake in his hands with red icing reading  _ Happy Birthday Jason.  _ Baking, after all was a science and Billy? He was a  _ master _ in the kitchen. 

“Wow Billy this looks  _ amazing”  _ Trini burst Kimberly’s bubble by being more interested in the cake that the blue ranger brought. Thankfully Zack wasn’t here yet, as he was definitely the little kid who would use his finger to try and swipe some icing off the top. 

Now that Billy was here, assisting them in decorating, Kimberly decided it was best to leave the question for later. Today was about Jason after all, Trini’s day would have to come later...though in the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder...why was Trini avoiding the question in the first place?

As for their little party, Jason didn’t see it coming. The boy was always pretty straight forward when it came to thinking. Birthdays with the Scotts had become his parents taking him out to a nice dinner. It was his little sister Pearl’s time to shine when it came to extravagant parties...Jason’s sun had set on the  _ big party  _ life. Jason preferred the small, intimate, being with the people who mattered to him the most. 

Zack closed his eyes, Billy’s cake tasted orgasmic. “Mmm are you gonna make me one for when it’s my birthday?”

“Of course” This was Billy’s way of contributing to any sort of celebration, “I can do anything”

_ “Anything?”  _ The black ranger was intrigued, he pointed his plastic fork in his teammate’s direction, “So say I wanted a five layer power ranger cake?”

“With each layer being a different color?” Billy contemplated it for a moment, and then shrugged it off like it was nothing at all. “Sure.”

Kimberly and Trini exchanged a glance, thinking the same thing. Thank  _ god,  _ these boys had high metabolism...as a five layer cake for five people was a  _ lot _ of food that could potentially go to waste otherwise. As power rangers somedays it felt like their stomachs were black holes, it took a lot to keep up with their heightened abilities. 

“Annnnd what if I wanted a little version of us on the cake?”

“What like an action figure?” Jason wasn’t sure where Zack was trying to  _ go _ with this.

“Edible rangers! Ooooh” Zack smirked, “And I wanna kick Rita Repulsa’s ass”

Trini’s brow arched, “I seem to recall that  _ I  _ was the one who slapped her into space”

“It’s  _ my _ birthday” The black ranger was all too smug, he was excited to spend a birthday with  _ friends _ for a change. There had been so many years he spent it with just his mother in the trailer park. “I can get what I want”

“You’re starting to sound like the princess here” Trini playfully nudged Kimberly beside her, “Only this one shares a birthday with Valentine’s Day”

Jason gave Trini the sincerest look, reaching over to pat her knee, “Good luck”

“Oh  _ stop”  _ Kimberly let out a heavy sigh, annoyed by everyone thinking that she was  _ such _ a diva or that she would be overbearingly high maintenance. 

Zack soon asked the question that had been on Kimberly’s mind, “What about you Trini?” He paused, despite becoming close over the past couple of months as power rangers, it still felt like they were learning new things about one another every day. “When  _ is  _ your birthday anyway?”

“Ha, nope” The yellow ranger shook her head, she wasn’t budging, “We’re not going there”

“What?” Jason frowned, sitting up, he thought Trini had grown past hiding bits of herself away from them. “...It’s just your birthday”

“And I don’t want to make a big deal about it” She was on the defensive and put that energy into stabbing her piece of cake with a plastic fork, “It’s just a day, like  _ any _ other”

Kimberly frowned, feeling like this was a proper moment to try and step up and play the role of girlfriend. “Did something happen? Like you had a  _ bad _ birthday?” Considering Trini’s rocky relationship with her mother, it didn’t seem out of the question. “You know, this is a safe space, you can talk to us” 

“Was it a surprise party?” Billy asked, he could understand if that were the case. While he enjoyed surprising his friends and helping out, he himself did  _ not _ like to be surprised. Despite good intentions, it would only increase his anxiety and  _ bother _ his sense of schedule and what already had planned.

“I’m not suffering from post traumatic birthday disorder” Trini rolled her eyes, “Nothing  _ bad _ happened I just don’t…...I don’t know how to explain it”

Zack spoke for everyone when he asked, “So how do we celebrate it?” Trini was a member of this team, this family. When their lives were on the line every day...a birthday turned into a  _ milestone.  _

“We don’t.” Trini smirked, feeling like she outsmarted the entire room, “You can’t celebrate if you don’t know when it is”

“Oh ho.” That was the wrong thing to say. An over confident Zack got up to place his garbage into the trash bag, “Sure we can. Challenge accepted” He put his arms out to make a  _ grand _ announcement, “Until further notice  _ every day _ is Trini’s Birthday!”

*****

Trini didn’t think these assholes were serious, or that they could  _ possibly _ have the longevity to keep up this stupid  _ thing,  _ this  _ monster _ she created. The rest of the team were determined to figure out her birthday by  _ process of elimination.  _ No, there’s  _ no _ way they’d be able to keep it up. As soon as one of them forgets for one day and lets the pattern break...it’d fizzle out, just like any other inside joke.

_ Kimberly Hart  
_ _ <3 Happy birthday! _

_ Trini Gomez  
_ _ Not today. _

Instead of a good morning, Kimberly often greeted Trini with a happy birthday text, to which Trini would shoot down immediately. A page that Trini wished the boys would take.

*****

“Happy birthday Trini” Billy set down a tray of cupcakes, each coated with yellow icing. His smile beamed, he was extremely proud of his work. So much so that he would try to bake for every one of Trini’s  _ Friday _ birthdays. 

“Yaaaay” Jason and Zack would comically clap for their friend, despite the harshest glare that she sent their way. 

Kimberly wasn’t going to complain. Cupcake birthdays were the best days of the week. It made the last day of the school week a little sweeter going into the long weekend. 

This little action caught the attention of Amanda and Harper, Bitch One and Bitch Two. Amanda approached the table clearly ready to pass some judgement on the misfit table, “Wasn’t your birthday  _ yesterday?”  _ Little did she know Trini’s birthday was the day before that, and the day before  _ that.  _

“Nope” Trini shook her head, “And it’s not today either”

“Weirdos” Harper, the shorter girl, scoffed. Oh how the likes of Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart had fallen hard.

It was moments like this when Kimberly was thankful she had her team, and could just let  _ go,  _ and be weird. Who cared? Why the hell did it even matter? ...She never felt  _ this _ happy in years.

*****

_ Kimberly Hart  
_ _ Happy Birthday!! <3  _

_ Trini Gomez  
_ _ Not today Princess _

*****

“Happy birthday Trini!” As the oldest member of the team, he was able to get a  _ very _ special dvd movie from one of the local  _ adult superstores.  _

“Nope” Kimberly was quick to pick it out of her girlfriend’s hand, was he seriously going to buy her porn? She took a moment to actually  _ look _ at the cover... _ cheerleaders.  _ Really? She shoved it back into his chest with enough force to knock him on his ass.

Trini snickered, seeing the black ranger on his butt was the best birthday present she would have received that day. 

*****

_ Kimberly Hart   
_ _ Good morning Sunshine, happy birthday <3 _

_ Trini Gomez  
_ _ Not today :) _

*****

Some days being a Power Ranger meant that their fights were taken away from Angel Grove. Zords made traveling around the world like a piece of cake. One night after a particularly long battle involving a  _ giant _ millipede alien, the team wasn’t ready to take the trek home just yet. All of that fighting drained their energy and with a country steakhouse being that close...the boys weren’t ready to go back to Angel Grove just yet.

Kimberly was pleased to find a salad she could eat, but was  _ not _ pleased with having to look at the multiple animal heads on the walls or throughout the restaurant. “I’m...not a fan of that armadillo” In her direct line of sight there was a display of an armadillo drinking from a can a beer. 

“I think it’s kinda cute” Zack laughed, “It’s funny” His grin was all too wide, “Y’know cause it’s drinking from the-”

“Why would an armadillo drink a beer out of a can?” Billy wondered out loud, his head cocked to the side. “You  _ know  _ what this reminds me of?” He lowered his voice and leaned in, doing his best to make sure their secret identity stayed secret, “Those aliens out in Texas who-”

“No.” Trini narrowed her eyes, “Do  _ not _ finish that thought” So much alien goo, so gross to think back on. The team was about to have  _ dinner _ soon after all, and she wasn’t about to lose her appetite. 

Kimberly held Trini’s hand, smiling, over the past couple of weeks they had grown more comfortable with being public with displays of affection. The idea of girlfriends had started to sink in, feel right, Trini was a risk worth taking. Besides, yellow and pink looked fabulous together.

“Are Jackalopes real animals?”

Before anyone could answer Kimberly’s question. The wait staff came out with a giant cookie mixed with an ice cream sundae and a candle on top. “Can we get a yeehaw!? It’s someone’s birthday!”

“I’m going to fucking kill you guys” Trini glared at the likes of Jason and Zack, knowing that these two morons were behind all of this.

“Happy birthday Trini!” The boys were definitely more interested in the free desert...like older brothers, the two had a hard time taking her irritated pouty face seriously.

*****

__ Kimberly Hart  
_ Happy Birthday! Good luck on the bio test today <3 _ __  
__  
Trini Gomez  
__ Glad my birthday isn’t on a test day :)

*****

The days continued on, and the little inside joke continued on and became a staple of comfort. Something stupid and silly to fall back on, something that reminded them that they could have fun _and_ save the world. Even if it was a bit out of Trini’s expense. 

Billy started challenging himself to continue bettering his icing decorating skills or trying new recipes. The team at the lunch table made for the perfect testers on his latest and greatest Friday birthday cupcakes.

Zack had fun hitting Trini in the back of the head with pieces of paper, inside a happy birthday note was written. He couldn’t afford much when it came to getting gifts, so he would do her favors...namely babysit her brothers so she and Kimberly could go out on a date while her parents were out. A birthday favor.

Jason was big on memes and funny birthday posts to send to the group message, and of  _ course _ taking advantage of a birthday policy for out of town restaurants.

No, it was Kimberly who wanted to prove them all that  _ she  _ could be the most extra. One day when Jason wanted the team to practice maneuvering their zords, Kim took to the skies and spelled out  _ Happy Birthday _ with,  _ of course,  _ a heart to dot her eye. 

*****

_ Kimberly Hart  
_ _ Happy Birthday, my love <3 _

_ Trini Gomez  
_ _ Thanks. _

Thanks? Did that mean...? Oh!! The day had finally come, Trini’s  _ actual birthday.  _ Kimberly sat in her bed pondering what she should do...as the girlfriend, one who loved Trini very much wanted to respect her wishes and not make a big deal out of it. All jokes aside, the yellow ranger didn’t want the others to know the special day. 

_ Kimberly Hart  
_ _ Let’s skip school just you and me.  _

_ Trini Gomez  
_ _ I don’t want to do anything special for my birthday. _

_ Kimberly Hart  
_ _ Haven’t you learned anything? _

_ Kimberly Hart  
_ _ Everything we do is going to be special, not because of a day, but because it’s with you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
